Nailing The Memories Together
by UnspokenMinutes
Summary: When Makato, ChibiUsa, and Kakyuu gose to Motou cardshop. Kakyuu sees Atemu, and tell him she knows him! What is going on? Why is Kakyuu making them meet certian people? What mememory had they never recovered? FIND OUT! Rated T: MANY PAIRINGS!
1. Chapter 1

Sorka: Another story! J No evil in this one really, a lot of romance J This is a DBZ/Yugioh crossover. So the couples are:

Ami/Piccollo, Chibi-Usa/Mokuba, Haruka/Mariku, Hotaru/Seto, Makato/Joey, Minako/Trunks, Kakyuu/Atemu, Michiru/Gohan, Setsuna/Pegasus, Rei/Duke, Usagi/Mamarou, Shizuka/Seyia, Ishizu/Taki, Anzu/Yaten, Luna/Artimis and Diana/Yugi.

Cute couples ne? Anways, on with my story!  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing….. : (

**Nailing The Memories Together**

**Chapter 1**

A sigh echoed through the air, as the grass swayed with the light wind. There stood Chibi-Usa, the young scout of justice. She was thinking about told memories, from a while back.

_Flashback_

_Chibi-Usa laughed as she traveled through the hallways of the crystal palace. She called out "Mommy! Daddy!" But she had stopped running when she didn't get a response. "Mommy, daddy!" She tried calling for her parent's again, again to get no avail. She heard voices from behind a big door. It sounded like her parents. She smiled and walked to the door "Mo-" she was cut off seeing her parent s talking, with serious looks on their faces. She ducked behind the door and listened. "Oh Edymion, I am afraid it could endanger Chibi-Usa's safety" Edymion soothed his wife "It's alright, we'll send her back to the past. This way if we were to lose are lives, Chibi-Usa would be unharmed." Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head "No, if we die, Chibi-Usa would seize to exist, no matter where we are, or she is." Chibi-Usa's eyes widened._

_End Flashback_

Setsuna told her this danger was not in the future she had seen, and this was an alter of the future. So if her parents were to be killed, she would disappear, merely because it was alter of the future.

"Hey Chibi-Usa." A voice echoed behind her. Chibi-Usa blinked and turned around. After she turned around, her straight face was replaced by a wide smile.

"Hey Makato!" Yes, Makato stood there with a faint smile on her face. She went up to Chibi-Usa and went down before her.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Makato offered a warm and caring smile, making Chibi-Usa smile back Makato.

"Just thinking" She replied truthfully. Makato nodded lightly and stood up and smiled at Chibi-Usa once more before holding her hand out.

"Well, I have to pick up some Duel Monsters cards for the group, want to come with me?" Makato asked, making Chibi-Usa blinked and looked up at Makato, who was still smiling and holding her hand out. Chibi-Usa smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" Chibi-Usa took Makato's hand and smiled at Makato. Makato smiled back and started to walk along.

"For this, I'll make you pancakes when we get back from the shop." Chibi-Usa's eyes filled with happiness after she heard what Makato had said.

"Okay!" The girl replied cheerfully, making Makato laugh and smile as they made their way towards the card shop.

Makato and Chibi-Usa made their way towards the card shop. Someone stood in their way, but a voice had harped out to them before they could saw it was an enemy.

"Oh, hello you two." They looked at the female. It was merely Kakyuu. Makato smiled lightly at the red-headed girl.

"Oh, hello Kakyuu." Chibi-Usa smiled and nodded. Kakyuu smiled and nodded back, then looked at Makato.

"Might I ask where you two are headed to?" Kakyuu asked her with a small smile. Makato nodded.

"Were just going to the Duel Monsters card shop." Makato loomed at Kakyuu's smile, it grew.

"Do you mind if I join you two?" Kakyuu looked at the ground "I do not want to be a burden if you are in a hurry. " Makato shook her head.

"Not at all Kakyuu, please, feel free to join us." Makato smiled, she liked seeing her friends happy. Kakyuu smiled back the Senshi of Jupiter.

"Oh thank you!" she said with a wide smile. Kakyuu loved to be around her friends when she had the chance to do so.

"It's no problem, but maybe we should hurry just a bit, incase Usagi get impatient." Makato stated, making Chibi-Usa and Kakyuu laugh lightly.

"Okay! Then lets hurry." Chibi-Usa replied, Makato and Kakyuu nodded. The three girls walked towards the Game Shop, chatting about whatever was on their minds.

At the Game Shop, Grandpa Motou was cleaning the shop area. At a table, Joey, Yugi, and Atemu were playing Duel Monsters. Well, Atemu was watching Yugi and Joey dual each other… not for long as Joey screamed.

"Ugh, I can believe I lost!" Yugi and Atemu laughed as Joey looked like he was hit by an oncoming bus.

"You'll get better and beat Yugi one day Joey." Atemu said encouragingly with a small smile. That made Yugi cross his arms and pouted.

"What about me?" Yugi inquired, making Atemu laughed once more.

"Your already a dynamite duelist, so all you need to do is keep dueling to increase your skill." Yugi nodded at what Atemu had said.

"Yeah…your right." The door to the shop opened. Grandpa, Yugi, Atemu, and Joey turned around and blinked. In walked Kakyuu, Makato, and Chibi-Usa. Grandpa smiled at the group of girls.

"Welcome, how can I help you ladies?" He asked with a small smile. Makato smiled back.

"We would like to bu some cards." Grandpa smiled at the girls and went behind the desk.

"You certainly have came to the right place!" Makato, Kakyuu, and Chibi-Usa looked at the cards.

"How about Chibi-Usa, you pick some and you pick some too Kakyuu as I will." Makato suggested to the two other girls as they nodded.

"Take all the time you need ladies." Grandpa aid with a small smile, as the little pink haired girl chose 2 cards to buy. Joey blushed as Makato looked at him and smiled warmly. Chibi-Usa tapped her, making Makato look down.

"Here Makato!" Chibi-Usa said smiling, holding the cards in front of her. Makato smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Okay Chibi-Usa." She took the cards Chibi-Usa gave her with the ones she had already picked herself. Kakyuu was looking around in the glass containers. She saw three that caught her eyes and she looked at Grandpa.

"Excuse me sir, mind if I take there?" Atemu looked at how extremely polite Kakyuu was, as Grandpa smiled.

"You are very polite… and of course miss!" He took out the three cards and handed them to her. Kakyuu took the card in to her hand and smiled.

"Thank you…" Kakyuu looked at Atemu, blinked, and walked up to him after handing Makato her cards. Makato blinked "K-Kakyuu! What are you doing!"

Atemu looked as Kakyuu as she stood in front of him. She then knelt down before him and smiled, her gaze locked in his. Atemu blushed as she began to speak.

"You are the ancient Pharaoh Atemu correct?" Everyone gasped, but Kakyuu continued to smile warmly at Atemu. Atemu blinked at the red head.

"I was until I got my own body and was adopted by Grandpa, but how do you know that?" Atemu asked her as she smiled and took her hand in his. Atemu blushed a cherry red as Kakyuu spoke once more.

"We knew each other before in past life… that the only memory that they hid from you." Atemu gasped yet again, they had blocked a memory from him! A memory of her? He wondered why.

"Are you evil?" Atemu asked her, making Kakyuu laugh lightly. Atemu smiled, for some reason he got a feeling he should smile when she laughed.

"Goodness gracious no! I am a princess… oh, it's truly a long story." Kakyuu looked at Atemu with sad eyes, and her wondered why she was sad. Before he was going to ask, Kakyuu spoke before he could.

"They showed me all of my past life, including you. But, I guess someone didn't want you to remember me." Atemu blinked as Kakyuu stood up.

"But then again, no one remember their past lives, or their past lives with each other, all except Usagi and Mamarou." Atemu blinked, those names seemed familiar to him… a distant dream sort of, but also sort of like a haze in his mind. All he remember was a male yelling "Princess Serenity!" And a female yelling "Prince Edymion!" Atemu sighed and look down.

"I am sorry that I don't remember…" Kakyuu again took his hand, Atemu blushed and looked at her warm smile, that made his blush fade and he smiled back.

"It's quiet alright." She let go of his hand and then back away. "You'll remember… one day." She smiled lightly.

"Since The Millennium Puzzle has served it's use, I am sure you'll come to remember me." She smiled lightly and walked back to the girls.

"Let's go." Kakyuu said with a smile. Makato and Chibi-Usa blinked lightly, but nodded. They left the shop, Kakyuu closing the door behind her.

Joey looked at Atemu "What was that all about man?" He was just an confused as he and Yugi were. He looked at the table, before answering Joey's question.

"I really don't know Joey, but I plan to find out."

Sorka: -le gasp- What is going on here! J You'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorka: Yes! Were back, I was writing the next chapter for Bleeding Thorn, but my comp closed it out on me and I have to retype it. -smacks comp and growls- Plus I had a good idea for this chapter and I didn't want to lose it. Anways, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, I don't own a thing, even if I do wish I did. Le sigh. L

**Nailing The Memories Together**

**Chapter 2**

A silence had fallen over the girls after they left the cars shop. Makato had the cards in one hand. She finally decided to break this silence.

"What were talking to that male about?" Makato asked her as Kakyuu looked sad. But she looked up at Makato.

"I hope your hope for a story when we get to Rei's temple." Kakyuu replied softly. Makato nodded and looked down at Chibi-Usa, who looked up and smiled. Makato smiled back as she looked ahead. They were walking up the steps to the temple. She sighed lightly.

Meanwhile, in the Temple a echoing laugh was heard. It was Minako who was laughing. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"I can be lousy in school, but I can beat you guys in a duel!" Usagi's eyes watered at what Minako had said, but she the pouted.

"Your not supposed to beat the leader!" Usagi was still pouting. Everyone laughed, even Minako who was still laughing and holding her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?" Everyone stopped laughing and blinked, in the doorway stood Makato, Chibi-Usa, and Kakyuu. Makato laughed lightly.

"Now you guys don't answer me, you are such goofs!" Makato laughed a bit more. Minako blinked and say the cards in her hand.

"NEW CARDS!" Minako exclaimed and snagged them from Makato's hand and stared at them with awe. Everyone sweat dropped at Minako, then looked back up at the group in the doorway.

"So, how was your trip to the card store?" Ami asked them with a light smile, but Makato didn't smile back.

"It was wired." She told all of the scouts of the incident in the card shop. After words they looked at the sad Kakyuu..

"Care to explain to us Kakyuu?" Rei and Michiru asked her in a unison. When Kakyuu didn't reply, they blinked as Seyia grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her.

"Princess Kakyuu?" He asked her in a light voice, she blinked her eyes and looked up at Seyia. She giggled and smiled nervously, as if she was embarrassed.

"I must have drifited off in to my own world of thought, what did they say?" Kakyuu turned her head and smiled warmly at the raven haired and teal haired female. They blinked and Michiru spoke.

"We asked you if you would explain the incident to us, and why you said what you said, also how you knew that male."

Kakyuu smiled "Oh yes, I hope you are all in for a story" she smiled at her fellow friends, then nodded to Taki, Yaten, and Seyia, who got up to leave.

"Don't leave yet gentlemen, this story involves everyone, including you three, so sit down!" Kakyuu commanded in a sisterly way. The three males sat right back down at the table Rei had set up. Kakyuu chuckled.

"Where to begin?" She asked her friends as she sipped on some tea and looked at Haruka who replied to her question.

"The beginning is always good." Haruka replied and Kakyuu chuckled and nodded.

"Actually, it's best for me to start at the very beginning, which is the distant past of the Silver Millennium." Kakyuu stated, seeing as everyone was interested now. Even Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Diana, and the two other guardians were interested. Kakyuu chuckled.

"You know this story already Luna and Artimis correct?" Luna and Artimis nodded, and Usagi looked at Luna with a puzzling look.

"Well, then I see they get to hear it again." Kakyuu said as she finished her tea, then cleared her throat.

"As you know, in past lives we were all royalty of some sort. The princess of the moon and her friends, the princesses on the inner planets protected the inner solar system from the moon. The Outers protected the outer solar system from their own planets. Well, Princess Serenity as you know fell in love with Prince Edymion. But the love of people from Earth and any other planet on the Solar system was forbidden. But Serenity and Edymion were going to marry anyways. Plus, many people didn't bid by that old rule anyways, because we all fell in love."

Everyone gasped at what Kakyuu had said, they had all fallen in love with someone from Earth in past life? How come they didn't know? As if reading their mind, Kakyuu chuckled.

"Yes, we all fell in love with someone from Earth, or some other planet by Earth. I am sure you don't understand why none of you remembered, that's because someone didn't want us to remember, only to remember Usagi and Edymion's past relationship. That person, Queen Beryl. Well, she wanted to haze all memory of every relationship, but Queen Serenity only had enough power to clear the memories of 2 people, 2 lovers. She chose her daughter and her lover from Earth. Even though you destroyed Beryl a long time ago, her power to cloud your memories of the past still existed. I somehow came over that power, and then all the memories came to me before my own eyes. It was a flashback of y past, but it was like a dream as well. Well, I had fallen in love with Pharaoh Atemu of Egypt, and would sneak to Egypt to watch him, and occasionally talk. I am sure he loved me back, but before he wanted to finally tell me, My kingdom, my parents, and myself were killed by Beryl. Fortunately I was reborn, and I was princess, and still am. Now, I am sure you'll remember you loved back then, but it'll take time, but the memories will back to you all, I am sure of it."

"Can you tell us who we fell in love with at least?" Hotaru begged, making Kakyuu giggle as she shook her head.

"As much as I want to, I can't" Everyone looked disappointed as Makato decided to ask that s9ngle, very famous question.

"Why not?" Makato asked Kakyuu, she merely stood up and smiled

"Because you need to find them, your reincarnated lovers, and your memories on your own." Kakyuu smiled as Minako pouted.

"Aw, but don't fret scouts." Everyone looked at Kakyuu as she smiled "I already have plans to get you tall together again."

Sorka: It's short, but I am felling under the weather today, I am kind of sick, and I have a headache. If I didn't have this headache, I would go on, but I'll stop here.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorka: Were back! Sorry for the long non-update, I was just brain frozen on ideas, I still am so I am progressing slowly. Um… well, I am doing each chapter no IN THE PAST! But this chapter will still be in the present, but anways , it's just kind of a Kakyuu/Atemu chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own a thing: )

**Nailing The Memories Together**

**Chapter 3**

The wind picked up as it swirled around her ankles. It was a pretty quiet evening as she stood on the pier gazing out at the water. The sun was setting, bright colors of orange, pink, and red filled the sky. The light blue sky was bright, but would soon be fading the dark. The light of the moon would reflect on the moving water, the dark side of it facing in to pace.

"It's like it has two souls." A female voice spoke softly , it was Kakyuu. She stared at the water a bit more as she sighed. What was to be expected, it was fading to night, the moon would shine over her. She let out one more sad sigh,

"Just like the moon had two souls, so did he." Kakyuu murmured, Atemu was the he. She looked at her hands, tears formed in her eyes without her knowing.

"Why?" She whimpered softy as she collapsed to her knees and she once again looked in to the water. Looking at the water she noticed the tears in her eyes, but she really didn't care that the moment."

"We were so close…" She whispered to the air, a tear rolled down her left cheek. She didn't want top cry, she didn't want to shake, but she decided it would be best if she let herself shake and cry.

"He had told me he loved me…" More tears formed in her eyes as she continued to speak to the whipping wind.

"But evil took our arms and split us apart" She looked at her arms and she sniffed and she then let the tears pour from her eyes.

"You were forced to go in to Millennium Puzzle… I was killed by Queen Beryl." Kakyuu shook even more, wanting to grasp her arms and hug herself, just to have comfort."

"I was given another chance at life, you had to share a body until you found your own." She finally just wrapped her arms around herself, and hugged herself, she then let her arms hand lose. The nails dug in her shoulder blades loosened their grip.

"It was supposed to be eternal love." Kakyuu's now restored memories of the past flashed through her mind. The Egyptian pharaoh, Atemu, pledging his love to her. The others in a happy bliss of love as well.

"But I never saw you after that… we were split apart." Kakyuu cried even more, to where she could barely talk anymore, but she did anyways.

"Maybe Queen Serenity made a mistake for us…" Her tears still didn't fade, she continued to speak to the wind. She lifted her head and the gust smacked her face.

"I don't want to let you go… but what if you fell for another?" A crack formed in her heart just thinking of something like that.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU LOSE YOU AGAIN! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD MARRY ME! BUT YOU HAVE FORRGETEN ME, US, OUR LOVE!" She had screamed at the top of her lungs, tears poured from her eyes as she laid on the deck.

The sound of running feet on the dock. Made her wonder as she laid there, tears forming in her eyes. When she looked up, to only see Atemu. He looked worried as her eyes were filled with tears, her voice was low.

"You're the girl from the card shop, what is wrong?" Atemu asked her in a very worried tone , Kakyuu wanted to smile, but she couldn't.

"I want you to remember…" She whispered to him as he held her in his arms. Atemu blinked at her as he desperately asked "Remember what?"

Kakyuu finally smiled a small smiled and sat up a bit and whispered "Us." Atemu blinked as Kakyuu smiled a bit wider. But that didn't last long. She was tired from being sad, and crying quiet a bit, so she passed out, laying on Atemu.

Sorka: I know Kakyuu might have been a bit OOC, but I was thinking that she was sad he didn't receive the memories of him and her in the dream world, she feared he loved another girl, but It was actually planned that he would remember. I have said too much, I am going to stop here. Until then, CHAIO!


End file.
